


Misstep Once More

by kinohisa (xshimonnoya)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Sentence, Other, does this even count as kinkuni, i am so late and ashamed goodbye, literally only teen bc kunimi says ass thats it, the kinkunis are so vague, the matsuhanas are mentioned in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshimonnoya/pseuds/kinohisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindaichi can't dance, and that's just a fact of life.</p><p>(5 days late)for haikyuu rarepair week, day one: beginnings/celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misstep Once More

**Author's Note:**

> does this even count as kinkuni,, , it doesn't even make sense at the end i'm so sorry,, if you're looking for quality kinkunis i'm sorry you have come to the wrong place,,  
> this is five days late for rarepair week and kindaichi still can't dance.  
> its almost 2am goodbye

In Kunimi’s 18 years of life, he had never seen anything more completely and utterly ridiculous than one Kindaichi Yuutarou trying to dance.

He looked like some sort of marionette on a string, controlled by an amateur puppeteer at best – it was almost embarrassing how awkward his movements were, with his long arms swinging out every which way and that look of near constipation on his features. It was the most awe inspiring thing, in all the wrong ways.

Honestly, he probably couldn’t watch anymore without combusting.

Attempting to push his way through the crowd, he kept his head down, hoping to god that no-one else he knew ended up coming to the party, but, of course, he managed to pick out Hanamaki-san’s tell-tale snickering somewhere off in the distance. Matsukawa-san was probably there, too. Great - their first meeting after high school, and the most memorable thing was seeing their underclassman half-drunkenly attempt and fail spectacularly at performing what seemed to be some strange rendtition of the robot.

Brushing his way past a number of irritatingly tipsy people, Kunimi glared at his target, the familiar weight of tiredness heavy on his shoulders after hours of leaning idly against the wall of an unknown college student's apartment. He wasn't envious of them in the slightest, due to the mess strewn around the room, across the couches and halfway up the walls.

Once he was within reach, he latched on to Kindaichi's wrist, half-dragging and half-leading him away from the makeshift dance floor, lest he mortify them both by trying to get the shorter teen to join him in his one-man conga line.

"You're ridiculous," he sighed when they were standing out on the balcony, the cool night air, clothes fluttering lightly in the breeze. "You've known for years that you have two left feet, so why go and embarrass yourself like that, huh?"

"Don't be silly, Kunimi!" was the only reply he got, bordering on slurred, and he could tell that his friend was barely holding himself together. Amusing.

"I'm not the one being silly here, you know," Kunimi turned and raised a thin eyebrow, the beginnings of a smirk dancing on his lips. "I honestly don't think I've ever seen anyone look so stupid while trying to dance before."

"Excuse you, my dancing is increbidle... incredible,"

"Yep, it's increbidle all right."

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying," he continues, gesturing vaguely. "You might want to consider.. well, not dancing would be a start."

"Why am I only just realising how rude you are, Akira?"

At the use of his first name, Kunimi dissolved into some sort of a coughing fit, half bent over the balcony railing. When it seemed like his lungs had stopped trying to eject themselves from his body, he straightened, and fixed Kindaichi with the harshes glare he could manage when his cheeks were red and tears sat at the edges of his eyes, his hair mussed and sticking out at all angles.

"Where'd that come from, you ass?"

"What?"

"Why'd you suddenly call me 'Akira'?"

He was still reeling, but not exactly sure why. Because his long-time crush just called him by his given name? Maybe, but it still didn't make sense. It was just a name, so why was he overreacting like he was?

"Hm? I didn't, though."

"Um. No, you totally did."

Disbelief slowly wrote itself across his face as Kindaichi contorted his own in concentration.

"Did I?" the taller whispered to himself, and Kunimi sighed, sifting his hands through his hair.

"Doesn't matter anyway," he spoke through the blush high on his cheekbones - why it was still there, he'd never know - and continued to grumble. "As for now, we should get you some water, try and flush the alcohol from your system."

"...Sure."

Another sigh, tinged at the edges with something like mirth. "What now?"

"Are you sure it doesn't matter?"

Kunimi paused for a moment, unsure of how to react, but let slip a little smile.

"Yeah, it's fine."

He'd held onto his crush since they were 14. He was sure he could hold it a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell w/ me about rarepairs on my tumblr @ noyaisms!!


End file.
